Happenings
by ejunkie
Summary: KakaSaku. She had never seen this coming. She honestly couldn't have been expected to.


**Happenings**

**KakaSaku  
**_(/ KakaSakuTobito sequel. yes, I went there.)_

**Summary**: This was not meant to happen, but that didn't mean it wouldn't. Normally important decisions are made as the product of planning and insight, and the knowledge of the past, present and future. But she sure as hell had never seen this coming, and sometimes you just have to accept that life just hits you in the face.  
**Disclaimer**; Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. and we love him. yes.

**Authors Note: **You can say this came a little bit out of the blue.

* * *

**_Beginnings.  
_**

_This was not meant to happen, but that didn't mean it didn't.  
_

His voice was rough and low, and almost _everywhere_ in their close proximity, and despite their situation, despite the danger and the very essence of their escape earlier that had barely enabled them both to stand here, bloody and a little beaten, exhaustion running freely with euphoria to mess up their heads and thoughts; the words took her thoughts for their own.

"Can I kiss you?"

A glimpse of red from the half-moon curve of a smiling eye, his hand closing around hers as he moved forward – not stepped, as he seemed to make no movement; and he was there, radiating, warm, _enclosing_ body just inches off of her own, his hot breath just skimming the surface of her neck as his head inclined up to her ear, whispering low, and quietly _solemn_. The words seemed so out of context with his tone that she nearly couldn't take them seriously, and they would laugh as she removed herself easily from the close, but light grip his enclosing hands had on her, just about ignoring the warmth of his fingers, no longer covered by the dark satin cloth, and how they twirled, seemingly mindlessly, in tight little concentric circles on her arm, almost drawing patterns across her skin.

If the words were that quieter, and unaccompanied by his devilish mouth, as it moved through a slow, languid trail across her skin of her neck, lips so gentle but firm as they whispered across her skin, kissed her skin, and in a fluttery, inescapable moment that she could barely catch as his tongue brushed across a point that she could barely remember from her self defence lessons, and the sharp points of his teeth nipped with clean, cold confidence. Betraying the tone, assuring the words as her heart beat fastened a rapid beat, and she tried to barely scramble her mind back together to respond, when she could only imagine his _heat_, and the feel of his body as it moved back around her.

"No…"

His touch paused for a moment, his lips hesitating over her collar bone, allowing her to catch a gasped breath. There was a light brush against the underside of her chin, the bright white thin strands skimming her cheek as his face rose to hers, the darkness in his deep eyes clouded, confused. His hand came up, fingers tracing down the side of her face, her cheekbones, her ear, her jaw, before resting underneath her chin, his eyes flickering between hers, scanning, searching for her answer. After a moment of silence, his breath flushing out before him, his fingers moved to skim _everything_ he might have missed- the slightly parted lips; angled, yet tight jaw clenched; the hazy emerald eyes that looked right back into _his,_ yet gave away nothing, the glassy depths holding strange, unreadable emotion, _and he could not interpret_.

"Sakura... what is it?"

His hands trembled as Kakashi removed them from her carefully, fingers clenching once, twice, and he almost went to just move back altogether, and leave, get away from here, from her, and the uncomfortable position he had put her in – he had made a mistake, misread the silent gasp and tremble of her body under him when this incident had occurred in the first place, and later, in the dark, in the quiet part of the mission that required more patience and less quiet that was really just _too ideal_ for a situation like this- or what he thought it was, but wasn't, _stupid arrogance, _and with his student no less, his fragile, little blossom Sakura, that had already suffered too much pain, too much loss, _too much_ for a _single lifetime_.

_His student_. With a cold, sharp stab, the freezing floodwaters of reality, dammed temporarily by the hot energy burning through his veins like boiling mercury swamped him. _And… god help him_. With a final, hard thump of his heart, he could break away from the woman before him, gaze wavering, trembling with his muscles as they flickered away, focus hard on the dark surround.

_Kakashi._

In painful spite of every rule he had established for himself, the depths of his imposed isolation, the measures of emotional detachment – the tattered cloths of his last mask lay trampled and forgotten in the leaves of a random clearing where it had fallen from in during the unpredicted, _not-prevented_ (he wasn't careful enough) ambush- after such an _event_ that she had never experienced before, could possibly prepare for, with the pain of burning the corpses whose smell still stank their clothes- _he had fallen._

Pain ripping up the inner sides of his chest at old wounds that had never quite managed to heal, his eyes kept shamefully low, hands trailing back down until they finally returned to his sides.

"…akashi."

Black and red, tired, agonised, stared at the worn scarred pads of his hands, the defiling details whose impulses bypassed sensible thought and restraint, that he could, _and did_ blame, _those_ hands; but those fingers too, and the veins, and vessels, and blood and cells and chakra- light, pale fingers settled across his, and his gaze dragged back up to the startlingly bright emerald, her voice whispering across his nose.

"Kakashi…! I, I want- you misunderstand, I just wanted-"

With a sound somewhere between a laugh and a huff, the hand laid in his raised calmly to his cheek as his stare was lost somewhere several minutes ago, and rested there, cupping his face, strong and unfaltering. Kakashi could barely manage a blink, eyes widening a fraction as his brain raced to catch up to the situation, before she was reorganising herself to shift closer, fingers of her other hand smoothing across his chest, burying itself in the midst of the dirty material, and, apparently settled and comfortable, a small smile tweaking her petite lips to the side, she was moving forward to his own, warm, dry, yet still soft lips meshing, as her hands flitted across his face, and his reached up, involuntarily, fingers threading themselves through the dusty, sakura locks.

Her warmth breath was on his for one small, brief moment, and her huffed whisper made soft contact with his lips, faint, yet distinguishable, if only just.

"To thank you myself."

His strained, tired strong features broke into a wan smile, a surprisingly soft smile that Sakura couldn't help but stare, hands flickering immediately across the short distance between them without thought and restraint. There was an element of relief to it, a release that seemed to make him years younger, and her hands smoothed over his skin carefully as they brushed the curve of his dry lips, tracing it into her memory. It was being childish, an immature, naive action really, which was not the impression _she wanted to leave on him, _at all. But she couldn't help herself.

His voice interrupted her, and she galnced startled back to his dark eyes, curved once again into his smile.

"Well that wasn't very nice to tease."

Her mouth curved into a small warm, happy smile back, before he had once again taken her lips, hands squeezing where they had slipped onto her arms and neck, and she returned with a need as desperate of her own.

_However it was meant or not meant to happen, there can't be said to be any regrets._

* * *

**AN**: This started out as a drunken drabble, before it expanded into something more solid and complete. The summary makes more sense with …the idea of doing a sequel, or possibly something longer (with a certain possible triangle challenge I've received). The idea is really, really tempting- I BLAME THE PAIRING for being so adorable. xD

Definitely watch this space. 8D


End file.
